


Live Past Our Glory

by SkyFireForever



Series: Life Doesn't Discriminate [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forgiveness, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Aaron Burr killed Alexander Hamilton, but he was the one who paid for it for the rest of his life.Sequel to Is Anybody There, but it isn't necessary to read that first.





	1. Coming Home

Alexander Hamilton was dead. Aaron Burr had killed him. As Aaron stood in his cell, his head spun. He sunk down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. He had just received the news of Hamilton’s death. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, hearing his heart beating in his chest. He could feel his blood thrumming in his veins. He had murdered the man who had once been his friend. He had left the man’s several children with one parent when at one point in their lives, they’d had three. Their family was still struggling with the after-effects of their eldest son’s death as well as the ripple effect of Laurens’ suicide years after the fact. Aaron had destroyed their family even further. 

He was a monster. Aaron knew that now. He had acted out in a moment of anger, he had blamed Hamilton for ruining his life. In doing so, he had ruined the lives of every last Hamilton. What kind of cruel being did something like that? He let out a choked sob, burying his face in his palms. He deserved to be locked up for a million years with the key thrown away. He deserved worse than that.

He pled guilty to the murder of Alexander Hamilton and was sent to prison for several years, but not for as long as he deserved. By the time he was let out, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. His daughter was all grown up and any friends he may have had turned against him as soon as he was arrested. He had nowhere to turn. He walked into his large house, staring at the empty coldness that blanketed it. He traveled the familiar halls with a blank expression, stepping into the room that used to belong to his daughter. It was decorated as if she had never left. He smiled to himself, sitting down on her bed. He could almost pretend that nothing had happened, that Theo was just away at school. He exhaled shakily, trying to cry. He had missed his daughter’s wedding. He had missed so much. He was alone now. He would be alone for the rest of his life. 

There was a knock at the door. Aaron blinked and glanced up, wiping his eyes. He stood and made his way to the front door Who could want to see someone like him, fresh out of prison? He opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise. 

  
“Mrs. Hamilton?”   



	2. Pies and Pleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really happy with this chapter, actually.

Eliza Hamilton stood on Aaron’s front porch, holding a warm pie. Behind her stood her daughter with a bright and cheerful smile. Aaron was so taken aback by the sight of them that he just stood in his doorway, gaping at them. 

“Hello!” Angie Hamilton greeted with a happy little wave, her hair dyed the color of lilac. He was waving back before he was fully aware that he was doing so. “I’m Angie! Theo is my best friend!” She was clearly a grown woman, but she behaved like someone much younger. She was childish and sweet, innocent. It was bizarre to be greeted with such warmth after spending so long in prison. 

“O-Oh?” Aaron struggled to find his voice, forcing a strained smile. “Yes, we’ve met.” He told her. “I used to work with your father. I would come over sometimes when you were little.” He found himself talking as if he was speaking to a very small child. He distantly remembered overhearing Hamilton talk about his daughter being mentally disabled. This must have been what he was referring to. 

Angie nodded firmly, as if she had proven something to him. “Theo is super sweet! She comes over a lot! Her and Georges both. We made friendship bracelets!” She held up her wrist, that had a pink line of yarn tied around it. “Hers is purple! I never, ever take mine off! Isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s very pretty, yes.” Aaron agreed with a gentle smile. The girl was sweet, if childish. “I’m glad that you and Theo are still close.” He hadn’t been aware that his daughter spent any time with the Hamiltons after Philip’s death. He didn’t mind it; not as long as she was happy. 

“Angie, why don’t you go on inside.” Eliza suggested, voice choked up. It was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. “You can help yourself to some pie.” She offered the dish to her, which she gladly took and hurried inside with. She looked at Aaron, taking a breath. “Mr. Burr.” She greeted sadly, head bowed before she could look him in the eye. 

Aaron swallowed, unsure of what to say. His throat suddenly felt very, very dry. “Mrs. Hamilton, come in.” He held the door open for her so she could step past him. “It is,” he hesitated, trying to find the right word. “A surprise to see you here.” 

Eliza laughed, running her fingers through her dark hair. “Yes, I imagine that it must be.” She said quietly. “It isn’t every day that a woman comes to the home of her husband’s murderer.” 

Aaron’s heart froze in his chest and he felt the weight of the world upon him. He closed his eyes and shut the door, locking it. He didn’t speak for several moments. “It is a rare occurrence, yes.” He agreed, standing idly by her side. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

“That would be very kind, thank you.” She admitted, removing her coat and hanging it on the rack. “What do you have?”

“Oh.” Aaron realized that his kitchen was very much empty due to his recent return. “Water.” He said lamely, feeling his cheeks heat up. “That’s about all.” 

“Water would be lovely, thank you.” Eliza nodded, offering him a tiny smile, even though her eyes didn’t match it. 

Aaron gave a swift nod before making his way to the kitchen, Eliza on his heels. “Take a seat.” He offered, gesturing the dining room table. “I must admit that I wasn’t expecting company and haven’t had the opportunity to clean.”

She took a seat at the table. “Thank you.” She folded her hands neatly in her lap, facing Aaron. 

“Of course.” Aaron fetched her a glass of water before retrieving a slice of the pie she had brought. He set the food and drink in front of her. “To what do I owe this visit?” 

“I honestly don’t really know.” Eliza let out a breathy laugh. “I wanted to speak with you. I wanted some sort of closure, I suppose.” She stared into her water. “I don’t know what I expected.”

Aaron’s gaze softened. “I wish I could explain why I did it.” He said quietly, looking away as he took a seat. “I was angry. I was hurt. He called me a whore.” He felt himself heat up as he thought about it. “I spent time with my daughter and he fired me for it. He held power over me and he exploited it. I can’t remember being that angry before. He brought all of my mistakes to light. He made it sound like I didn’t love my  _ wife.  _ I loved her more than the world. I made some mistakes, I know that, but I  _ loved  _ her.” His voice was so pleading and he turned to look at Eliza through desperate eyes.

“So you shot my husband.” Her voice was cold, unforgiving. “You shot him because he pointed out your mistakes. You couldn’t just take them.”

“I paid for it.” Aaron insisted, not knowing why he was defending himself. “I was locked up for so long, my humanity was taken from me.” He gestured to himself. “I was locked away and forgotten. You have no idea what prison is like!” He was defending himself. He didn’t deserve to be defended. What was he  _ doing?  _ “I missed my daughter’s wedding. My daughter was married without me. I couldn’t walk her down the aisle. I barely even knew her fiance, the man who is now her  _ husband.”  _ His voice broke. “I missed my daughter’s life. I missed so much. I paid for it. I paid as much as I had to.” 

Eliza stood, shaking her head. He could see the tears in her eyes. “My children lost their father for the rest of their lives.” She whispered, tone still somehow still so calm. “My youngest was less than two years old when he lost his father. All of my children have lost two fathers and a brother. All because of you. You could not pay enough for what you did.” She blinked away her tears. “I hope you enjoy the pie.” She said coldly. “Angie, come on. We’re leaving.” She stormed out and Aaron heard the front door slam shut. He closed his eyes and began to cry, not understanding why he had dared to defend himself. He deserved so much worse than what he got. He was the worst kind of monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave comments! They make me so happy!


	3. Lovebirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a day, whooo!!

The next few weeks were spent job-hunting, cleaning, and buying groceries. Aaron was trying to become accustomed to regular life again. It wasn’t easy; not at all. Each time he saw the box “Have you ever been convicted of a crime”, he felt his heart sink in his chest. That question on any job application was insurance that he wouldn’t receive a callback. Nobody wanted to hire a criminal. Even if he was lucky enough to land an interview, everyone knew who he was. The murder of Alexander Hamilton had made the news, it was impossible for Aaron to go anywhere without being recognized. 

Even walking down the street could warrant reactions from total strangers. He’d had people yell at him, throw things at him, and threaten him while he was doing nothing more than walking. His entire life became an excuse for people to make an example of him. He wished that he could have seen his daughter, but she was in France for her honeymoon. She had offered to cut it short to see him, but he had denied. She deserved to have her happiness without him intruding. 

Life was lonely and difficult. He was very much unsure of what to do with himself. His law career was over, he had no friends, and survival was becoming more difficult. He almost wished that those strangers online or in the streets would do good on their threats. He couldn’t pretend not to deserve every bit of pain that he received. 

The days until his daughter returned from France ticked down and Aaron found himself growing excited. He couldn’t wait to hug his daughter and pull her close. She would visit him in prison, but it wasn’t the same as being with her while free. It couldn’t even compare. He tried to make his house as presentable as possible, deep cleaning every area. He bought supplies to make a nice dinner for her and her husband, setting the table before they arrived. When he heard the knock at his door, he smiled and made his way towards it. 

He pulled the door open, wearing his nicest suit. “Hello, please come in.” He welcomed them inside, stepping aside to allow them to enter. 

Theo smiled. “Hi, Dad.” She walked in with her husband following behind. She hugged her father tightly, refusing to let go. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Double.” He said quietly, using an old pet name from her childhood. “How was your honeymoon?”

“It was great!” She pulled away, beaming at him. “We went all over France. Georges showed me so much and taught me a bunch of the history! It’s really fascinating!” She exclaimed, gesturing to her husband. “It turns out that the Lafayettes are related to royalty.” She grinned, kissing Georges on the cheek. “I married into royalty.” 

Georges laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You did not have to marry me to be better than any princess.” He assured her with a fond smile. It was obvious how much he adored his new bride. Aaron was just proud of her for finding someone who made her happy. She deserved that. Georges glanced up, releasing Theo and offering his hand towards Aaron. “Georges Washington de Lafayette.” He introduced. “We have met a few times, but it has been awhile.” 

Aaron shook the hand offered to him. “It is a pleasure.” It was a bit awkward that the man was being so civil towards him. His father was best friends with the man Aaron had killed; he had been expecting hostility. “I’ve heard much about the joy you bring my daughter.” 

Georges flushed, laughing anxiously. “I do my best, sir.” He said sheepishly, gazing at Theo with adoration. “She deserves nothing less than the world and more.”

“That’s a smart man.” Aaron laughed, sending a grin at his daughter. “I’m glad you chose one with a good head on his shoulders.” 

Theo rolled her eyes, taking Georges’ hand in her own. “He’s got a good heart too.” She insisted happily, leaning against her husband’s chest. “He’s a good man.” 

“Good.” Aaron’s heart swelled in his chest. Theo was really happy with this man and that was all that mattered. “I should allow the two of you to get settled in.” He realized, helping them with their bags. “You’ll be staying in Theo’s old room. I haven’t changed it since she went off to college, but I’m sure she can handle a bit of embarrassment.” He joked, leading them to the room in question. 

“You haven’t changed it?” Theo appeared stricken, eyes wide. “Dad! I can’t take my husband to the room I had when I was a teenager.” She groaned, but her tone was playful. “He’ll divorce me on the spot!” 

Georges laughed, playing with Theo’s short curls. “I highly doubt that, my darling.” He assured her. “You have nothing to fear.”

“You say that, but you haven’t seen my room yet.” Theo pointed out. 

“It can not be that bad.” Georges insisted, following Aaron to Theo’s old room. He stepped in and his eyes widened. “Oh.” 

The room was decorated wall to wall in photographs that Theo had taken in her youth. Many of them were of her or nature or her friends and family. However, there was a wall dedicated to old punk bands and pictures taken there. Those pictures had Theo dressed in what she viewed as punk outfits, with a belly-button piercing to complete the look. Georges stared at the photographs, ignoring how Theo buried her burning face in her hands. 

“I was young!” She said hurriedly. 

Georges moved closer to the pictures. “You never told me you had a piercing!” He exclaimed, looking back at her. “It’s cute!” He insisted, pulling his wife into his arms. “You should get one again.”

She blushed. “You think so?” 

“Absolutely.” He kissed her deeply, causing Aaron to quickly look in the opposite direction. 

He cleared his throat, causing the two of them to look over. “I’ll let you settle in.” He offered, leaving the room. He was happy for them. It was the first time in a long time when he felt truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! Tell me who or what you want to see in this story!!


	4. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, to be honest.

The day after Theo and Georges’ arrival was spent by Aaron spending as much time with his family as possible. He found that he enjoyed Georges’ company; he enjoyed the way he made Theo smile and laugh and overall just made her happy. He could see their love for one another in each action and glance towards each other. It was heartwarming to know that joy and love still existed in the world after Aaron had been deprived of it for so long. 

The topic of Aaron’s arrest and the reasons for said arrest were carefully avoided. Aaron was grateful for that, not wanting to face the reality that he had killed his son in-law’s father’s best friend. It lingered in Aaron’s mind, but he wasn’t being forced to address it. 

Theo offered to help Aaron with job applications, the two of them staying up late into the night to search for a place of employment that might not be too harsh with him. By midnight, both of them were absolutely exhausted, eyelids heavy and drooping. 

“Maybe we should take a break and leave this for the morning.” Aaron suggested, leaning back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes, trying to will away his desire to sleep. He let out a wide yawn, stretching his arms. “These jobs will be here tomorrow.”

Theo shook her head, gaze never leaving the laptop screen. “We need to get as much done as we can.” She insisted. “Come on, you can apply for just a few more. The sooner the better.” She continued typing away. “How about working as a barista?” 

“A barista?” Aaron echoed, staring at his daughter. Was that really his last option? “I didn’t go to law school to work in a coffee shop.” His tone was snippy, but he didn’t mean for it to be. He was just tired and frustrated. 

“I know that, but you might not have a choice.” Theo snapped harshly. “Working as a barista is better than not working at all and you need the money.” She seemed to realize how harsh her tone was and she took a steadying breath. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” 

Aaron shook his head. “I know.” He assured her. “You’re just tired, we both are. You should get some rest.” He pressed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I promise that we can work more tomorrow, okay?”

She nodded reluctantly, closing her eyes. “Yeah, okay.” She agreed in a small voice before standing from the desk. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She hugged her father briefly. 

“Goodnight, Double.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She kissed his cheek before walking to her room, closing the door behind her. Aaron smiled and made his way to his own room, laying down and drifting off before long. 

He awoke to the sounds of muffled shouting. He blinked a few times, sitting up in bed. His first reaction was confusion and alarm, wondering if something was wrong. He slowly recognized Theo’s voice floating down the hall. He stood and opened his door, trying to listen in on the shouting. It sounded like Theo and Georges were arguing. He managed to make out the words being said. 

“He’s my  _ father!”  _ Theo was shouting, clearly trying and failing to keep her voice down. Aaron imagined that she didn’t want to wake him. 

“He’s a murderer!” Georges hissed, angrier than Aaron had ever heard him. “I’ve tried to be nice! I’ve been nice, Theo! I have, but he  _ killed  _ the man I used to call my uncle!” 

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Theo questioned and Aaron could hear the tears in her voice. “I know what he did! I know! It ruined my life! Do you realize that I will forever be known as the child of the man who killed Alexander Hamilton?” 

“Then why are we helping him?” Georges challenged. “It’s so difficult to look at that man and call him my father-in-law!” 

“Because he’s my father! He’s been locked away for  _ years,  _ Georges!” Theo insisted. “He has no idea how to adjust to life outside of prison!” 

Georges huffed loudly. “He was in prison for a reason!” He argued. “You know that I didn’t want to come here, not after all he’s done! He killed Philip’s father!”

“Keep your voice down!” 

“Why should I?” He demanded, clearly losing control. “Theo, the Hamiltons had nothing! Do you think Philip would forgive him? If Philip was here, do you honestly think that he would forgive Burr for killing his father?” 

“Stop it!” Theo’s voice broke. “Stop!” There was a moment of tense silence before Theo let out a choked sob. Aaron’s heart broke as he heard his daughter cry. Theo and Philip Hamilton had been dating before Philip’s death and his death had hit her hard. She had truly loved him. 

“I’m sorry.” Georges said quietly, voice softer. “I shouldn’t have brought Philip into this, I’m sorry.” His voice wavered. “I miss him too.” 

Theo exhaled shakily. “I know that my father isn’t a good person.” Aaron’s heart sank at those words. “But he’s still my father and I still love him. He’s the only family I have left.” 

“That’s not true.” Georges said quietly. “You have me now.” 

“Yeah.” Aaron could hear the smile in her voice. “I have you.” 

Aaron couldn’t take it anymore and he retreated back to his room. His own daughter thought he was a bad person. He sighed, not even finding it in himself to cry. He felt so tired. So, so tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and of this story! Should I continue it or should I work on something else?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave comments. They make me so happy and they keep me coming back to my stories. Leave feedback, predictions, or just random thoughts! They really do help me as a writer.


End file.
